


Withering Lion, Blooming Eagle

by royaltyjunk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: [Coffee Shop!AU] She turned her attention away and he did too, eyes falling on the memorabilia decorating the café. He paused for a moment, staring at the little eagles and lions and deer stuck up on the walls.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Withering Lion, Blooming Eagle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aymrsbhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymrsbhar/gifts).



> Author’s Ideas:  
> Yes again but it’s because I love her THIS FIC IS FOR MY BESTIE @AYMRSBHAR HAPPY BIRTHDAY/MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE/MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY A LITTLE OVER FOUR MONTHS FRIENDIVERSARY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU SQUARE UP  
> And also a late happy birthday to my favorite FE16 lord Dimitri

“The usual?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem. We’ll call you when your order’s done.”

Claude made a face, laughing. “Why do you always have to be so formal?”

“Well, Claude, it’s part of protocol. You should know that. Why you continue to come here for coffee at five in the afternoon and two hours after your shift has ended, I’ll never understand.” Dimitri wrote down Claude’s name in loopy handwriting on a cup, tearing off the sticker with Claude’s order that the machine had printed for him. Dimitri stuck it onto the cup and placed it on the counter next to Mercedes.

“What, am I not allowed to have discounted coffee from my favorite café on campus? It’s the closest place anyways. Plus, I’m allowed behind the counter any time I want. Maybe I want to keep working.”

“You make no sense, Claude. Your order’s down that way.” Dimitri tapped at the register, resetting it before glancing up. “I can help whoever’s next!”

“Bye, Dimitri! See you tomorrow!” Claude called, waving as he left to go stand by the counter where Ashe was mixing his drink.

Dimitri waved him off, smiling at the next person who walked up. He blinked, startled for a moment, before he cleared his throat. “Edelgard,” he greeted. “I… didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Well, I suppose my being here is more realistic than Claude being here, no?” Edelgard offered him a slight smile. Dimitri tried his best to suppress the red hot warmth he could feel, crawling up his neck and cheeks. He had a feeling he was failing.

“It does,” Dimitri agreed, smiling. He opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but the line behind her was clearly getting longer by the minute. “Your order?”

“A small iced peach tea, please.” Edelgard’s eyes strayed away from Dimitri’s for a moment, and she grunted when Claude barreled into her. “And a large black coffee.”

“Edel! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Not for you,” she responded, batting Claude away with a hand as she reached into her bag and fished out her wallet.

“Your total is nine dollars and sixty five cents,” Dimitri told her, the only one of the three clearly taking the fact that he was on shift very seriously.

“Hey, don’t you think Dimitri is acting way too serious? Even for a job?”

“No,” Edelgard replied, smiling as he took her credit card before frowning up at Claude; he still had his arms wrapped around her. “In fact, I think you should start taking this whole shift manager position more seriously.”

“We’ll call you when your order’s done,” Dimitri told her, sticking her order on two separate cups before passing them off to Dedue. Annette has hopped onto the cash register beside him, alleviating the stress of being the only register open for over ten more awaiting customers, but things still had to keep moving. “Did you want your receipt?”

“Aw, come on, Edel,” Claude whined, slinging his arm around her shoulders as he began to pull her away. Edelgard managed to hold her ground enough to take the receipt from Dimitri and thank him before she was hauled away by Claude.

“It’s hard to imagine either of them run a shift better than you, Dimitri,” Annette said between taps on her register screen. Dimitri laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh, please. Don’t say that.”

“It’s true though!” Annette trashed the receipt, turning to look at the customer already approaching her. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“I can help whoever’s next!” Dimitri called, waving.

Garreg Mach Café was a popular hub of student life at Garreg Mach University. Known for its wide array of teas, coffees, and pastries, people would often grab quick snacks or do group study sessions here. It was bustling and loud and whenever there was a rare moment of silence it was always overridden by soft, ambient music. Situated between the Black Eagles dorm, the Blue Lions dorm, and the Golden Deer dorm, people affectionately termed the café “The Animal”.

But what drew most people to The Animal was that they only hired first-years. It had started as part of a student initiative almost a decade ago to involve new students in activities on-campus. Nowadays, people went not only for the food or study space but also to support their fellow students.

Every year, they started the fall semester with three teams—usually derived from the three dorms surrounding the café—on three different shifts. For now, Edelgard von Hresvelg was heading the morning shift, Claude von Riegan was heading the afternoon shift with the Golden Deer dorm, and finally Dimitri on evening shift with the Blue Lions dorm.

At least, for now.

Dimitri’s eyes flickered to Edelgard and Claude, waiting by the counter for their drinks. He caught Edelgard’s gaze, fixated on him, and waved. She nodded back, offering him a slight smile before Ingrid called out, “Edelgard, your small iced peach tea is ready.”

She turned her attention away and he did too, eyes falling on the memorabilia decorating the café. He paused for a moment, staring at the little eagles and lions and deer stuck up on the walls. He and Edelgard used to fold little origami cranes and lions together. He and Edelgard used to stargaze together late at night on his front porch, pointing out the eagle and lion constellations in the sky. He and Edelgard—

“Um, excuse me?”

Dimitri snapped out of reverie, turning his attention to the girl in front of him. “Sorry. How can I help you?”

~ / . / . / ~

**Sylvain**

 **Sylvain [2:49 PM]:** yo dimitri so uh  
**Sylvain [2:49 PM]:** i have a group project to do so i won’t be on evening shift today  
**Sylvain [2:49 PM]:** sorry to tell you this so late but basically edelgard and i switched shift todays  
**Sylvain [2:49 PM]:** so yeah

**Dimitri [2:51 PM]:** okay that’s fine

Dimitri sighed, leaving his phone on the table in the back before standing and coming out to the front of the café. Claude was just finishing up taking an order, smiling and nodding before he turned to hand the cup off to Lysithea.

“Dimitri,” Claude complained, turning to look at him. “Can’t you take over now?”

“My shift doesn’t start until three o’clock,” Dimitri replied, busy pulling his apron over his head and tying it around his waist.

The bell tied to the door handle chimed as the glass door swung open, and Claude turned to greet the new person before his face broke out into a great smile. “Edel!”

“Good afternoon to you too, Claude,” Edelgard replied, smiling. Her hair had been tied up into a messy bun, and a tote bag was slung over her shoulder. Dimitri was almost certain that she had just rushed to the café from a lecture, but she looked immaculate as always.

“Where were you this morning? I didn’t see you!”

“At a group project. Sylvain and I swapped shifts. You know him, don’t you? Sylvain Gautier?”

“Oh, that’s why he was here. I thought he was just working for funsies.” Claude leaned against the counter as Edelgard let herself in through the revolving door attached to the door and slipped into the back room. Dimitri watched her go, letting his gaze linger there before he turned back to look at Claude.

Claude was grinning, nudging Dimitri playfully. Dimitri stumbled slightly, glancing over at Claude. “What?”

Claude shook his head, laughing, and Dimitri frowned. Confusion rushed through his veins, but he pushed it down as Claude glanced over at the clock; Claude let out a sigh of relief and pushed himself away from the counter. “Alright, your time to work. Have fun!”

“I will,” Dimitri reassures sarcastically, and stepped up to the cash register to clock Claude out before clocking himself in. He had a feeling he knew where Claude had gotten that nickname from, but he wasn’t going to confront that. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder. “Bye, Claude.”

“Bye!” Claude, with his bag slung over his shoulder, replied and waved to Dimitri; then he glanced behind Dimitri and waved to someone else. When Dimitri turned, he saw Edelgard stepping out of the break room. Edelgard waved to Claude before looking over at Dimitri when Claude left.

“...I usually work in the back,” Edelgard said, “but I don’t want to mess up your formation. I’ll do whatever Sylvain usually does.”

“Are you sure?” Dimitri asked. “We can always change things to accomodate for—”

“I’m sure,” she responded, interrupting him. He swallowed and nodded.

“...Okay. Sylvain usually works the pastries.” A tense silence followed their exchange; Dimitri watched Edelgard take over the pastry station and begin organizing the display.

The door burst open, led by Annette and practically everyone else who was supposed to be here five minutes ago. “Sorry, sorry!” Annette called. “We were studying and lost track of time!”

“You’re all fine,” Dimitri reassured. “The shift just started, and no one’s here anyways.”

“Oh, thank god.” Annette sighed out of relief, and Ashe laughed slightly. “Ashe!”

“I’m sorry, I just… well, you were so worried that we were going to be late but Dimitri didn’t even care.”

“Hmph. The boar can be understanding when he wants to be,” Felix muttered, and let himself behind the counter. Dimitri didn’t say anything, just smiled slightly at Ingrid’s rolled eyes.

“Just so you all know,” he said as everyone began to trickle into the backroom, “Edelgard is here with us today. She’s subbing in for Sylvain.”

“Don’t pay me much attention,” she piped up, looking over everyone. “Just… tell me if I’m in the way.”

“You’re fine, Edelgard,” Mercedes reassured as she joined Edelgard by the pastries’ display.

Dimitri glanced over at them. Almost immediately, she raised her head away from where she was arranging the display. He flushed and turned his attention back to the memorabilia on the walls, his heart thundering in his ears. He could still feel her gaze on him for a few moments before she finally pulled it away and he finally felt like he could breathe again.

If Dedue noticed anything different about Dimitri’s behavior, he didn’t say anything.

~ / . / . / ~

It was tradition at The Animal to jumble up the shifts, encouraging continuous communication and fostering new friendships. No one could quite pinpoint the exact times at which the heads of the café—Professors Casagranda, Eisner, and Essar—would decide to switch shifts up, but it was an inevitability.

And so, it came as no surprise to anyone when the change in shifts was announced after midterms occurred and November began to roll around.

**café orders: blue lions’ shift edition**

**orange flower tea [5:29 PM]:** when is everyone working??

**ham and cheese croissant [5:29 PM]:** i’m still on evening shift

**orange flower tea [5:29 PM]:** aww lucky!! i’m on afternoon

**chai tea latte [5:29 PM]:** oh me too annette!

Dimitri sighed, exiting out of the group chat and looking over the email of his teammates. His gaze stilled on one name within the email: Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“Goddess damn it,” he breathed, setting his phone down and running his hands through his hair. The world really was working against him, wasn’t it?

Two days later, with a sinking feeling in his heart, he left his biology lab once class ended and made his way towards The Animal. He greeted Lorenz as he left the science hall, falling into step with the other man and nodding listlessly at Lorenz’s ramblings to distract himself.

(He just didn’t want to think about Edelgard, please not Edelgard, why her of all people—)

When they entered the café, his breath caught in his throat. She was already inside, sitting at a table with Claude. They were sharing her laptop, each taking their own notes. She glanced up at them, nodding.

“Dimitri. Lorenz.”

At that, Claude’s gaze shot up and he grinned. “Heya! Ready for the shift today?”

“Ah, Edelgard. Someone else who’s reliable, unlike Claude,” Lorenz sneered, but Claude pointedly ignored his words. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but Annette’s voice echoed through the café.

“Hey, Dimitri!” He turned, waving with a smile at both Annette and Ashe. They waved back, and he nodded to Hubert—watching on the sidelines—before he looked back at Edelgard and Claude.

He couldn’t stand to look at Edelgard though, and instead turned his gaze towards the windows. The impressions of fall were beginning to set in, leaving trees with yellowing leaves that could fall at any moment.

Strange, how a season had already passed and yet nothing had changed—the way his heart reacted whenever he saw her, the way she closed herself off to everyone, the way everything about her made sense and yet nothing about her made sense.

Years ago, he had met her for the first time amidst a curtain of falling autumn leaves.

Dimitri shook himself out of his reverie, blinking. Edelgard was closing her laptop, and Claude was nowhere to be seen—putting his stuff into the back room, Dimitri supposed.

The hands on his back, pushing him forward slightly, registered a little too late.

Dimitri stumbled forward, grunting when he bumped into Edelgard. She started and gripped onto the edge of the table to stabilize herself, her hand reaching out to grip his forearm. He steadied himself with a hand on her shoulder before recoiling, as though burned with fire.

“Sorry,” he said hastily, turning to glare at Claude. Claude just grinned and saluted back; Dimitri heaved out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He wondered if he would even be able to survive this shift.

Probably not, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Edelgard and how her hair smelled like lavender and her skin was surprisingly calloused.

Stupid emotions.

~ / . / . / ~

Dimitri sighed, pushing the final jar of coffee beans into the cabinet and locking it. He stood and undid his apron.

“Hey, Dimitri!” Claude called. Dimitri turned and yelped when he was met with a bundle of green cloth. “Nice catch!”

“You could have given me a warning,” Dimitri replied, but smiled and hung both his and Claude’s aprons up on the rack in the back room. “Edelgard, did you—”

“I’ll put it back myself,” she interrupted, glancing up to meet his eyes for a moment before returning his attention to wiping down the tables.

Dimitri kept his gaze on her, an unknown (that was a lie. He knew what this feeling was but he wasn’t going to acknowledge it) feeling growing in his heart. Edelgard, as though sensing his gaze on her, glanced up at him. He averted his eyes quickly, letting the feeling fester in his heart as he tapped at the cash register to clock all three of them out.

Claude rolled the cart of soapy water and the mop into the closet, locking it up before letting himself behind the counter. “I’m going to head out now, then.”

“Alright,” Dimitri said, and glanced up to watch Claude collect his things from the back room. “See you tomorrow, Claude.”

“Yeah! Bye Dimitri, Edel!” Claude waved and left the shop. Edelgard let herself behind the counter and folded up the towel she’d been using, storing it away.

“...Should we get going, then?” she questioned as she looked up at him. He nodded and slipped inside the back room, grateful that she took a moment outside to remove her apron because goddess, she was going to give him a heart attack one day by just looking at him.

All those years ago, all that time they had spent together as children, all that time and yet that stomach-turning feeling still had not—

“Dimitri?” Edelgard asked, and he started out of his reverie; he berated himself silently for letting himself think those sort of thoughts with her still around. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s nothing.” He grabbed his coat, preparing to pull it on, when he realized that Edelgard was preparing to leave with… no coat. Somehow, he understood why people called him a walking, talking Faerghus stereotype. “Did you not bring a coat?”

“Hm?” Edelgard glanced up at him from where she was by the door.

“It’s cold outside. You don’t have a coat?”

“I didn’t bring one.” She turned to leave again.

“Do you want mine?” He wore the coat with the little lion stitched onto his breast pocket and the lions walking along his lapels. The lion had always been his favorite animal, even when they were young and had spent their days in the fields stargazing. “I know you don’t have the… best tolerance for cold,” he said. At that, she smiled.

“Well… I suppose you’re right.” She took the coat and wrapped it around herself. “Would you… like to walk with me? I can give it back to you then.”

And so began something that became a part of his routine. Each night, after their shift, Dimitri let Edelgard borrow his coat and walked her to her dorm. At first, she returned it each night right in front of her dorm. Eventually, though, he began insisting she keep it all night.

So, the regular occurrence became that the next afternoon, she would give it back with the softest “thanks” on her lips and a knowing glint in her eyes that she would be borrowing it again.

“You know, you could just ask me for it. I’d give it to you,” he said as he helped her wrap her scarf around her neck. She smiled up at him when he said so, still busy buttoning his—her?—coat up.

“I wouldn’t want to take it from you. I’ll buy a coat eventually.”

“Eventually,” Dimitri repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Eventually,” she said, glancing back at him before letting out a soft laugh at the surely doubtful look in his eyes. The sound made his cheeks heat, and Dimitri turned his gaze away to look outside the window. He blinked for a moment.

“Is it… snowing?” he asked disbelievingly. Edelgard’s head shot up, and she glanced outside.

“It is.” He turned to look at her, suddenly unable to breathe when he saw the look in her eyes—a bright mix of excitement and remembrance and the slightest hint of nostalgia.

“...Snowball fight?” he suggested with a soft smile, and suddenly understood why there was nostalgia in her heart so prevalent that she couldn’t hide it from him because watching her—wearing his coat with all the stitched lions and staring out the windows at the falling snow and hoisting her backpack with the lion keychain over her shoulder—made his own heart throb with the same feelings.

“Sure,” she agreed, and smiled. “Still think you can win?”

“You know I only let you win all those times, right?” She had finally broached the topic but goddess, he never knew what to do when it came to her. When he looked at her in worry that he had overstepped, he found there was no hint of discomfort or unwillingness in her eyes.

“Oh, really? Are you sure you just don’t want to admit to your losses?” As defiant as ever.

“Okay, Edelgard.” He grabbed her shoulders, steering her outside. “We’ll settle this, once and for all.” She froze up beneath his hands, and he withdrew them from her immediately. “Sorry.”

“...Don’t worry about it,” she reassured, continuing her way outside and turning off the lights as she went. “Hurry up, Dimitri!”

He started slightly, and hurried outside after her; he locked the doors to the shop and turned to see her already packing a snowball. Of course she was.

“Try and hit me, El!” he called teasingly, his heart beating faster when he saw the way her face flushed for a moment at her nickname.

“Oh, shut up,” she told him, and threw a snowball at him. He didn’t bother to duck, just like he always used to do back in Fhirdiad on those early winter days.

Liked by **dorothatsthetea** and **cvreegan** and **649 others**  
**edelgardvonhresvelg** @dimialexblaiddyd has a really nice coat  


-

**sgautier69** oh damn edelgard  


-

**dimialexblaiddyd** i miss my coat  
**edelgardvonhresvelg** @dimialexblaiddyd I miss my tea thermos  
**dimialexblaiddyd** @edelgardvonhresvelg touché  
**edelgardvonhresvelg** @dimialexblaiddyd where is it Dimitri  
**dimialexblaiddyd** @edelgardvonhresvelg i’ll get back to you  


-

**dorothatsthetea** SHE’S SO CUTE I LOVE HER 😍❤️💖💝💞

~ / . / . / ~

“...I’m thinking about switching majors,” Edelgard told him amidst one of their nightly walks. Dimitri couldn’t say he was surprised.

“I thought so,” he admitted. You just looked so miserable all the time, writing out economic prospectives and studying demand graphs.”

She laughed softly—short yet sweet. Dimitri hid his reddening face in his scarf as she continued. “I suppose that’s one reason…” she sighed and shook her head. “I just don’t know. My uncle told me to study business so I could take over my father’s company, and my father never said a word otherwise.”

“What do you want to go into?” Dimitri asked.

“Biochem,” she replied with a glint behind her eyes, and he realized why. Her siblings—

She must have realized what he was thinking about because when he glanced down at her there was a bittersweet smile on her lips.

“Yeah.” And then she didn’t say anything else. 

“You’ll do great,” he murmured as he slipped his hand into hers, realizing exactly what he’d done much too late. He took in a deep breath, mentally berating himself. Why in the goddess’s name did he do that?

But Edelgard didn’t seem to care—just intertwined their fingers and seemed to hold his hand tighter. She didn’t say anything, although there was a strange sparkle in her eyes. Dimitri turned his gaze away from her face and to the blanket of snow covering the campus for a moment, but her voice drew his attention back.

“Thanks.” Her voice was barely audible, but the way her shoulders relaxed and her eyes filled with gratitude told him everything he needed to know. “...Your hands are warm,” she murmured softly, pulling her scarf up to her lips.

“It’s because I’m wearing gloves,” he scolded, and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, smiling slightly. “Edelgard, please. We’ve had this talk before.”

“My coat is coming on Saturday,” she replied.

“It’s supposed to start getting warmer by then.”

“I know. It’ll still be useful. You know I have a low tolerance for cold.”

“Mm. That’s true.” Edelgard swung their intertwined hands and squeezed his hand. Dimitri frowned—he could feel how cold her hand was even through his glove. As though sensing his worry, she turned her gaze away from the familiar scenery and up at him.

“I’m fine,” she promised with a smile. “Really. I swear.” And the way she looked at him, eyes shimmering with reassurance, and squeezed his hand relaxed his worries.

“Okay.” He smiled. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears, and he watched with mesmerized eyes as the sidewalk lamps caught the glimmer of her earrings.

Little eagles, dangling from a chain. Of course. They always had been her favorite animal. He swallowed back that seemingly inescapable nostalgia and held her hand the slightest bit tighter. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything.

They continued the walk to her dorm holding hands, talking softly about his own major plans (social service, but he’s not sure what he wants to pursue as a career) and her own major change (she can’t wait for the genetic modifier labs in biology but she’s dreading organic chemistry). Just as always, the walk to her dorm felt much too short. He walked up the porch with her until they were right in front of the dorm door.

“Good night,” he murmured, and loosened his hand from hers.

But she instead only tightened his grip on his hand. She raised his hand to her lips, and he froze up when she placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door burst open then.

(Dimitri doubted he would have heard anything she would have said, anyways.)

“And then I—oh. Hey, Edelgard,” a boy with electric-blue hair—Caspar, if Dimitri was recalling correctly—greeted. Beside him were two other people, although Dimitri had no time to try and pinpoint who they were before Edelgard slipped her hand out of his and bid him a soft, “good night”.

“El,” he called before he could stop himself, and she turned to look at him with eyes so reminiscent of the past that he forgot what he meant to say. “...Never mind.”

“...Good night,” she repeated, and shut the door behind her.

“Good night.” He stepped off of the dorm’s patio and walked down the sidewalk towards the blue flags indicating the Blue Lions’ dorms—he turned his gaze towards the sky, unable to resist the sigh that slipped from his lips when he saw the little eagle up in the sky Edelgard had always pointed out to him when they were just stargazing children.

~ / . / . / ~

“Hey, Ing! Nice to—woah! You know you’re not—”

“Not right now, Sylvain. Please.”

“...I know.”

Dimitri buried tighter into his blankets when he felt the mattress dip beside him, ignoring the hand someone placed on his shoulder. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Please. He didn’t want this anymore, he didn’t need this anymore just take it all away someone please—

“Dimitri,” Ingrid murmured softly. “It’s me.”

He didn’t respond. He didn’t have the heart to. Her hand, resting on his shoulder, began to move up and down reassuringly.

“Sylvain… told me what’s happening.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Even just thinking about it brought hot tears to his eyes, and he gripped his pillow tighter to his face.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“Don’t talk to me about it.”

“Dimitri…” Ingrid sighed. “I know… I know it’s hard.”

“Fuck, Ingrid, hard can’t even describe it.” Tears streamed from his eyes, wetting his pillow, and goddess he hated that he was crying over this. Hot shame filled his body, but he just couldn’t stop. “I don’t want to—please—”

“You don’t have to talk. But I just want to—”

“It’s stupid, it’s s-so stupid and I know it’s stupid—”

“No, it’s not,” Ingrid interrupted, her hand continuing to stroke his shoulder. “Dimitri, please. Listen to me. You don’t have to talk about it, but I… I just wanted to talk about it with you.” When Dimitri didn’t say anything, she continued to speak. “...You’ve been in love with her for seven years, Dimitri. You’ve turned down so many people in hopes of seeing her again.”

Dimitri didn’t say anything. It was true. He’d turned down anyone who had approached him in high school. They had promised to reunite one day, when she had carved her path out for herself. She was his first love, and he’d always hoped she would be his last one. He might have liked others, but he had never loved anyone else.

“Don’t you think… you should do something about it?” Ingrid continued to stroke his shoulder soothingly. “...I know it can be hard, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s heart throbbed with guilt. She was right. He shouldn’t be so hung up about this while Ingrid of all people was here, Ingrid who had lost her boyfriend to an accident, but still—

“But it’s either you tell her, or sit here pining about it,” Ingrid continued. “And… well, what’s the worst that can happen? Either you get to date your life-long love… or you get to move on.”

He gripped his pillow tighter, tears continuing to well up in his eyes. Ingrid had a point but goddess, he hated his feelings sometimes. Ha. Sometimes. More like all the time.

“...I hate my feelings,” he mumbled, and finally lowered his pillow from his face. Ingrid smiled and Sylvain reached out to pat his back reassuringly. Dimitri took a moment to compose himself, wiping his eyes and taking in a shaky breath. Sylvain rubbed his back in soothing circles while Ingrid helped comb the hair out of his eyes.

“You’ll be fine,” Ingrid reassured. Dimitri let out a stuttering sigh and nodded wordlessly. Yeah. He would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Everything… would be fine.

~ / . / . / ~

“Hey,” Dimitri greeted.

“Hi,” Edelgard responded, shaking her head before combing her fingers through her hair. “It’s getting cold, isn’t it?”

“Is that you asking me for another coat?” Dimitri’s gaze flickered to the back room, where she’d already hung his coat up on a rack with her bag. Edelgard laughed softly.

“No. I was just noting it. I doubt you’ll be getting your coat back anytime soon, though. It makes for a good partner, studying late in Hevring.”

He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. “Really?”

Hevring Library was the main library on campus; he himself went all the time. He was surprised he’d never seen her there before.

(He also secretly thanked the goddess that Lorenz had put them both on drink-making duty today.)

“They have the AC on all the time in there. It gets really cold.” She smiled slightly, and took the cup that Lorenz handed her before handing it off to him. “Just a black coffee,” she told him, and watched him work the coffee machine with a light in her eyes that he just couldn’t pinpoint but made his heart thump louder and faster.

“...I like your earrings,” he blurted out, and didn’t need to turn to see the way she hid her smile behind a hand.

“Oh,” she murmured, and cleared her throat. He glanced over his shoulder to meet her gaze, his heart pounding the slightest bit faster at the way her eyes seemed feverishly bright and the way she clutched her hand to her mouth. He wanted to see that smile so much. “Oh, um… thank you. I—”

“Get a room, you two!” Claude called as he stuck his head out of the back, and immediately the two of them tore their gazes away from each other. Edelgard turned away from him completely, likely to stare in any direction away from him, while Dimitri whirled around to glare at Claude. Both of their cheeks were surely bright red—Dimitri knew for a fact that his were.

“It’s not—” Dimitri sighed and just stopped speaking. It wouldn’t matter. Claude wouldn’t listen to anything he or Edelgard said to try and justify themselves. Dimitri did his best to avoid Edelgard’s gaze, instead staring at the windows as Lorenz went on another tirade about how Claude shouldn’t speak so loudly. Outside, the snow was beginning to pile onto the branches of bare trees. He swallowed and pursed his lips.

Ingrid and Sylvain were right. It was time to do something.

~ / . / . / ~

**Dimitri [2:09 PM]:** hey  
 **Dimitri [2:09 PM]:** can  
 **Dimitri [2:09 PM]:** can we talk?

 **Edelgard [2:31 PM]:** I’m sorry, I didn’t see your message until now  
**Edelgard [2:31 PM]:** Where do you want to meet?

**Dimitri [2:32 PM]:** can you come to my dorm?

**Edelgard [2:33 PM]:** I’ll be right there  
**Edelgard [2:38 PM]:** I’m outside

Dimitri swallowed, taking in a deep breath before opening the dorm door.

There she was, waiting outside in his lion-embroidered coat. The sight made him swallow harshly. She glanced up from her phone, smiling slightly and unknowingly causing his heart rate to skyrocket. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking up again, holding the door open for her. “Do you… can we talk in my dorm?”

Edelgard’s eyebrows raised—visibly startled—but she nodded. He let into the common room and then led her down the dormitory hallways. They walked in silence, the only sound interrupting it the jangle of his dorm keys when he pulled out his lanyard to unlock the door. He pushed it open and let her in.

“...I’m sorry it’s a little messy,” he murmured. “And I know you’re not supposed to be in here, but… I just really wanted to talk to you about something.”

“No, it’s fine.” Edelgard smiled reassuringly, watching him close his dorm door before meeting his gaze. “What did you—”

“I like you,” he blurted out, and continued to speak even as he saw her freeze up. “I liked you ever since we were kids. It was only like at first but the more I thought about the more I just couldn’t—I—” he took a deep breath. “You were my first love… and you still are.”

Edelgard stood still, pursing her lips. “...And so?”

“I love you, El. I want to… I want to be your boyfriend and be able to tell you that I love you.” Then he sighed, and the reality of it all crashing down on him. “But… it’s been seven years. I… I just wanted to tell you that.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt before she let out a heavy breath. “It’s…” She wet her lips and let out a shuddering breath; her gaze fell to her feet. “It’s always been hard for me to speak on my emotions. You, of all people, should know that.”

It was true. Even back when they were children, she had never been emotionally vulnerable to those around her. Not to Sylvain or Ingrid or Felix—and especially not to anyone else who had been there, like Annette or Mercedes.

“But… you were the only person I felt safe around.” Her voice was barely audible, and Dimitri took a tentative step forward. “You… were the only person outside of my family that made me feel safe and protected.”

“El—”

“And goddess, Dimitri, it’s been so hard—I haven’t—” her shoulders were beginning to shake, her fingers fisting into her shirt tighter as she stared up at him with tearing-up eyes. “I haven’t been open with anyone like this in so long, not even myself—” She wiped her eyes free of their tears, only for them to be replaced once again by new ones. “...It’s been so long since I thought about that time of my life.”

Dimitri opened his mouth, but Edelgard looked up at him with a steady gaze.

“I’m okay,” she reassured, wiping her eyes again. This time, the tears did not resurface. “I just… it’s been so long. And yet all this time… you didn’t let me forget. I loved you, Dimitri… I still do. I just never… I don’t—I’m terrible with my emotions and my words. You know that.”

“I know,” he blurted out. “I know, you… you’ve never been good with your words, really.” He laughed awkwardly, but Edelgard smiled.

“Yeah. Yeah.” She wiped her cheeks and met his gaze. “...I want to kiss you, Dimitri. I love you.”

Edelgard always had made up for her words with her actions, after all. He nodded, bending down to meet her lips when she stepped forward and pulled him downwards. The moment their lips met, he melted into her touch. He had waited for this for so long, wanted this for so incredibly long. He loved her so much—there was no doubt in his mind about this. He loved her so, so much.

She eased away, eyes shut and lips pursed together before she looked up at him again. “...I love you,” she murmured, voice firm, and pulled him in for another kiss. He drew his arms tighter around her waist, holding her closer.

“I love you, too,” he replied when he inched away.

“...I know I’m not the best at all this, and I was completely content to just let you struggle with all of this on your own and I really shouldn’t have—“

“It’s fine,” Dimitri reassured. “It’s okay. I know. It’s… these past few years have been hard for both of us.” He stepped to the side, toeing off his shoes and lying down on his bed; he opened his arms for her. “...Can I hold you?”

Edelgard laughed softly, crawling into bed with him. “Of course. You don’t have to ask me. I’m your girlfriend now.”

“My girlfriend,” he murmured, trance-like. She pushed him slightly, and he scooted back. She wrapped his arms around his neck, swallowing as she stared at him. Dimitri felt his heart soften when she blushed and turned her gaze away. His hand reached up, and turned her gaze towards him. “My girlfriend…”

“...My boyfriend,” she echoed, and then ducked her head—clearly embarrassed. “That’s still… so strange to say.”

Dimitri leaned down slowly, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “...We’ll work on it,” he whispered, and felt her arms tighten around his neck. “We’ll be okay, El.” He nestled into her, letting her hold him even tighter. “We’ll be okay…”

“You know,” she murmured after a few moments of silence, glancing up at him, “we should really get going. We have fifteen minutes.”

“Mhm,” Dimitri hummed in response. “Okay,” he said, but he made no effort to get up.

“I’m being serious, Dimitri. We’re going to be late for our shift.”

“Can’t we just take today off?” he asked, leaning back.

“Lorenz would murder us if we did.”

“Who cares about Lorenz? Besides, I’m sure Claude can cover for us.” He met her gaze and smiled at the bewildered look on her face; she really had no clue how cute she was, did she? “What is it?”

“I can’t believe you,” she murmured, but leaned up to kiss him. Warmth filled through his entire body, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“What? Did I do something?”

Edelgard just smiled and shook her head, resting her head against his chest. “It’s nothing.” There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke up again. “I… still can’t believe it.”

“What? This?” As if to emphasize his point, he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and pinched his cheek, making him laugh.

“Yes, that.” Edelgard’s smile widened. “I just… it’s so hard to believe. I’ve thought about this for… well, a while now.” She reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, and he smiled widely at the sight of her eagle earrings. His hand reached up from where he had an arm wrapped around her waist, brushing his thumb over the embroidered lions on his—well, practically hers now—coat. “What is it?”

“I just… think it’s funny. Look at us, seven years later, but it’s like nothing has changed. We’re spending a winter together… you still like eagles… and I still like lions.”

Edelgard leaned in to kiss him chastely, swallowing. “...I suppose it’s like that. But… we both know things have changed.”

The haunted look in her eyes made him feel like his heart had twisted into knots. He reached up, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. He knew things had changed—he’d known that for a while ago. This Edelgard was not the old Edelgard he had known as a child.

But why should they exist separate of each other? After everything that had happened, it was not as though it was so hard to understand why she had ended up so distant. If only he could do something to rekindle something in her; if only he could offer her a way to escape these nightmares that seemed to haunt her.

“...Come to Fhirdiad with me?”

“I promised my father I’d go back to Enbarr over break,” she replied, resting her cheek against his chest. “But… we’ll have our time together. Spring semester… we’ll be together.”

“Spring semester,” he repeated, almost trance-like. Spring was coming soon. The start of a new season… and the start of a new stage in his life. “...Yeah. Okay.”

Liked by **deduesday** and **marivedmund** and **649 others**  
**dimialexblaiddyd** @edelgardvonhresvelg has a cute boyfriend  


-

**cvreegan** AWW YEAH THAT’S MY BOY  


-

**edelgardvonhresvelg** goodness I wonder who my boyfriend is  
**dimialexblaiddyd** @edelgardvonhresvelg wow i know right  
**edelgardvonhresvelg** @dimialexblaiddyd hm strange  
**dimialexblaiddyd** @edelgardvonhresvelg a mystery that shall remain unsolved  


-

**ordeliacordelia** OH MY GOD YOU’RE EDELGARD’S BOYFRIEND AHRUIEWLRIUHEIUR


End file.
